The current methods used to diagnose a disease of a medical condition usually rely on a patient's visit to a medical professional who is specifically trained to diagnose specific medical conditions that the patient may suffer from.
Today, an abundance of data relating to such medical condition is likely to be available through various sources in general and the Internet and world-wide web (WWW) in particular. This data allows the patient, if he or she is so inclined, to at least begin to understand the medical condition by searching for information about it.
The problem is that, while a person searches through the web for a self-diagnosis, the person may ignore one or more identifiers which are related to the medical condition and, therefore, may receive information that is inappropriate or inaccurate with respect to the person's specific medical condition. This inappropriate or inaccurate information often leads to a misdiagnosis by the patient, increased anxiety, and waste of a doctor or other caregiver's time as such caregiver needs to correct the misinformed patient's understanding of the medical condition.
As an example, a person may experience a rash and look up medical conditions related to rashes. Without expertise in dermatology, the person may determine that the experienced rash is similar to that caused by poison ivy. An immediate remedy may be cleaning the rash followed by calamine lotion is the only necessary treatment. However, if the rash is caused by an allergic reaction to a food, a different treatment may be require, such as exposure to epinephrine.
Moreover, a patient may receive digital content respective of the medical condition including, but not limited to, medical reports, images, and other multimedia content. However, other than being able to send such content to other advice providers, the patients cannot typically effectively use such content to aid in diagnosis. Rather, the patient can frequently only provide the content to a caregiver or someone else who is capable of adequately understanding the relevance of such content.
It would be therefore advantageous to provide a solution for identifying a plurality of disease characteristics related to patients, and providing diagnoses respective thereof.